A typical user of a social networking website communicates with other users of the social networking website by posting information about himself or information of interest to other users of the social network website in a manner that is accessible to the other users. For example, a user of a social networking website might post background information about himself, such as current job or activity information; information about events attended, such as concerts; events the user plans to attend, such as travel vacation sites; or personal events, such as birthdays or anniversaries. A user may also post information about recent acquisitions, such as the purchase of a new automobile or smartphone. Other users who have access to the user's posted information may contact the user to comment or review information about common shared interests or for other reasons.